


Giggles

by silvereyesandboloties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, cute domestic eruris, family au, mermaid au, rated for swearing on Levi's part ofc, short and sweet, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereyesandboloties/pseuds/silvereyesandboloties
Summary: Levi believes he could listen to Historia’s giggles for the rest of his life. It’s a sweet sound, filled to the brim with happiness and childlike enthusiasm. He hopes that she keeps that contagious sound throughout her life.[Mermaid AU with Eruri child!Historia][Rating for Levi's potty mouth]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <3  
> So, this is pretty much the first thing I've ever written that wasn't a complete angst trip. I hope I did it well! I started writing this probably 8 months ago and just now got felt my writer's block lift. I'm a sucker for mermaid/siren AU's, and I wanted to try my hand at it. You can find me on tumblr at silvereyesandboloties.
> 
> Shout out to the sweet and wonderful Mila for proofreading this for me and encouraging me to post it! <3 <3
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Levi believes he could listen to Historia’s giggles for the rest of his life. It’s a sweet sound, filled to the brim with happiness and childlike enthusiasm. He hopes that she keeps that contagious sound throughout her life. Their kind usually lived a long time, but they were not immortal by any means. Levi had lived to see nearly one-hundred-and-fifty-eight summers, and Erwin even more than that. Lives that lasted as long as their kind’s should be filled with good memories, he had decided. That’s why it was so important to him and Erwin that Historia has a good life - a happy one - with lots of memories and smiles to look back on.

Memories like the ones of today, of one of their rare trips to the shoreline. Usually, Levi was far too cautious to allow such ventures; the thought of being seen by the shore dwellers seeming too big of a risk. He did his best to keep his family far away from the sandy shallows, much to Erwin and Historia’s displeasure. However, with the warm weather moving in and the clear days growing longer, he had decided to make an exception.

An exception that still leaves him on vigilant guard atop a large formation of rocks. From his perch above the water, he watches the excitable blonde as she chases the much larger form of her father through the water. She swerves and rolls in the crystal water, occasionally peaking just above the surface before diving back under. Levi hums in amusement as her tail flaps out of the water. He splays his webbed hands on the warm surface of the stone. The sun beats down on his back, lulling him into a comfortable calm.

The shallow water his family plays in is tucked away in a small alcove surrounded by naturally formed, tall arrays of stone. The spot is one Erwin searched for, found, and investigated himself before telling Levi about. He assured his mate it would be safe, that the walls of rock would keep them well hidden from any prying eyes. The tiny retreat is far, far away from the small village that lies deep inward the woods. They’re enough distance down the beach that Erwin doesn’t worry too much about the possibility of being discovered. Levi stays cautious, however; his ears conditioned to pick up on the slightest crunch of sand.

The petite mer crosses his arms before laying his head down on them. He lets out a deep breath as he stretches his tail out and lightly slaps it on the rock beneath him. Below him, Historia pushes her head out of the water and glances around. Levi smiles knowingly at the dark shadow slowly creeping up behind her. After a few seconds of spinning, his daughter turns and fixes him with a confused expression.

“Where’d he go?”

Levi lifts an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. “Who?”

Historia lets out an exaggerated sigh and throws her hands in the air. “Daddy!”

“Oh, you meant Daddy,” Levi exclaims, feigning ignorance and lifts his head, pretending to glance around. “Hmm, I don’t know, His-”

He’s cut off by a loud and surprised squeak as the large form of his mate propels out of the water with a mighty roar before diving down directly beside the small mermaid. Historia squeals as she rides the waves created by her father's dive. Erwin emerges from the water, smiling brightly and spits water at the smaller blonde.

Levi pushes his chest up off of the stone. “Erwin, what are you doing?!”

A gleeful cackle drowns out the panic in his voice. With a shaky breath, he watches as his small family laughs and splashes about. He does his best to calm his anxious mind as Historia wraps her small hands tightly around the end of Erwin’s tail. With a laugh, Erwin begins swimming in circles (moving slower than before, so as not to invoke further anger from his mate, who is glaring at him from atop the rocks). Historia giggles again and Erwin hopes the sight of their daughter’s smile is enough to calm Levi’s discomfort.

“Erwin, she’s too small for you to be so rough with her. You have to be more careful.”

The blonde smiles and shakes his head. He couldn’t get so lucky, it seems. He stops moving and motions for Historia to let go of his tail. She continues to smile and dives underneath the water, happily oblivious to the tension between her parents. Erwin smiles again before chancing a glance up at his mate.

“Levi, my love, it’s okay. She’s alright.”

Levi grimaces and opens his mouth to retort before Historia springs from the water with a wide grin, pushing herself up and onto Erwin’s back. She pokes her head over his shoulder and wraps her arms around his neck. Grin widening, she looks up at Levi. “Mama, did you see? Daddy almost squished me!”

Erwin’s eyes widen and he shushes her, mindful of Levi’s - now angrier - expression. “Ahh, but Daddy didn’t squish you,” he adds, a sheepish smile on his lips.

With a growl, Levi slaps his tail against the warm stone before he slips down and dives into the water. Erwin sighs as he watches Levi’s form approach below the water and reaches up to remove his daughter from his back. Historia’s smile falls after she’s released from his arms, her small face pinching in confusion. “Daddy?”

Erwin smiles down at her before smoothing her wet hair back from her forehead. “It’s okay, love.”

Historia furrows her brows like she doesn’t believe him before looking toward where Levi is breaching the water.

Just as suspected, Levi pops out of the water, his scowl still perfectly in place upon his features. Erwin inwardly groans but smiles warmly at his mate. “It was a mistake to get so close to her. I’m sorry, Levi.”

Levi clicks his tongue. “Oh, I guess that makes it all better,” he spits sarcastically. “What if you had landed on her, you shit? She’s still-”

“She’s not that small, anymore, Levi…”

His mate stops for a moment, his eyes glancing at the frown on his daughter’s lips. Historia looks away and slides part way under the water, her face half-hidden. Levi breathes through his nose and looks back at his mate.

“She’s small enough. You’re fucking huge, Erwin, you could crush her.”

Erwin snorts out a laugh. At Levi’s deeper furrowing brows, he realizes that evidently his mate is too worked up to catch the humor in his own words. He shakes his head and moves to wrap his irritated mate in his arms. “Regardless of how ‘fucking huge’ I may be, you know I would never do something I thought could hurt her.”

Growling once more, Levi wiggles and pushes at the larger mer’s chest. Erwin squeezes him tighter. Levi moves his tail erratically in the water in the hopes of twisting free. “You might not mean to but you-”

“Mama?”

Levi’s attention is drawn fully to the worried little face that looks back and forth between he and Erwin. “Um,” she starts. ”I’m okay, Mama. Daddy didn’t squish me,” her voice is small and she moves to squeeze in between them.

He regrets being angry as soon as those blue eyes lock onto his. Levi stops struggling, choosing instead to envelope his daughter in his arms and allow Erwin to wrap them both up in his. “I know, Hissy,” he soothes and runs his fingers through her hair. “But Daddy is a lot bigger and clumsier-”

Erwin scoffs, smiling.

“-than you are.”

This earns him a scowl and a ‘hmph’. “I’m not small,” she grumbles as she moves her arms in a mockery of a flex. “I’m big like you!”

Another snort from Erwin has Levi flicking his eyes to him before he looks back at Historia. Her agitated look has already melted away into one of hopeful excitement. “Will you play with us? We won’t jump anymore, promise! Right, Daddy?”

A chuckle, then; “Right, princess.”

Levi sighs and buries his face in her long blonde hair as he pulls her close.

As big and sometimes klutzy as his mate is, he knows his anger is unnecessary. He knows Erwin is telling the truth, that he would never put their daughter in harm’s way. Hell, Erwin is most likely more protective of her than he is, but even the thought of Historia in danger sends shivers through him. Levi also knows - with heartbreaking clarity - that his daughter is no longer a baby, and very capable of wrestling with her daddy.

Historia snuggles into Levi’s embrace, rubbing her face into his shoulder. Erwin pulls back and kisses the top of Levi’s head. “Will you play with us, Mama?” He echoes.

Levi is silent and doesn’t move for several seconds, instead simply enjoying the moment of raw affection. He sighs one final time before pulling back and looking up into the bright blue eyes of his mate, Historia snuggled up under his chin.

“Fine, but no more flopping, you damn whale.”

Erwin chuckles and Historia squeals before wiggling out of Levi’s arms with a smile across her lips. She disappears under the water, and Levi allows a small grin as he watches her dart around. Erwin kisses his cheek and whispers, “I love you,” while wrapping his tail around Levi’s.

The smaller mer groans dramatically and shoves lightly at his chest, but makes no attempt to free his tail. “Yeah, you too,” he grumbles before slipping under the water.


End file.
